Blog użytkownika:LechuśLove/Co się dzieje na czacie 10 FILM! (nadal nie koniec?!)
Panterek Bialy A: Fil!! *A: Film* *4:01 Kotofanka=^.^= a: dDX *a: już na czym my? *4:01 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki gdzie Cheng? *4:01 Kotofanka=^.^= a: nie *a: nie na tym *4:01 Panterek Bialy A: Na czym?! *4:01 Kotofanka=^.^= a: bo ja nie kopjowałam tego co wczoraj pisaliśmy *a: xDDD *4:01 Panterek Bialy A: -_- *4:01 Kotofanka=^.^= a: tego o Chengu i phantomie *a: mówiłam *a: że nie kopjuje *4:01 Panterek Bialy A: Aaaaa *4:01 Kotofanka=^.^= a: to sie mnie nie słuchałeś *4:02 Panterek Bialy A: Skleroza! *4:03 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD ja też nie pmientam na czym skończyliśmy ;-; *a: czej pójdę zobaczyć XD *is: Byłam połączona z umysłem Seby 6:15 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Nie powinnaś ukrywać przed nimi tego.. 6:15 Panterek Bialy Seba: Co?! 6:15 Kotofanka=^.^= *sida w powietrzu siada* a: nwm o co kaman Cheng: Nic... Niech ona sama ci powie Cheng: Nie czytam w jej myślach 6:17 Panterek Bialy Iris: A więc jestem na zawsze połączona z umysłem swojego właściciela 6:17 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: S...Se...Seba * taką mine jak to zawsze kiedy w anime dziewczyna się wścieka a jednocześnie jest zaskoczona *na tym XD *(taka wiesz XD ymmm.. https://dreamuniverse.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/gekkan-shoujo-nozaki-kun-top.jpg *NO KUFA PISZ *A NIE *SIE OPIEPSZASZ *;-; *a: a to mnie się czepia że nie pisze ;-; *4:16 Panterek Bialy A: Cichaj XD *Seba: Co?! To nie moja wina! *4:23 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Jak mogłeś o tym nie wiedzieć!? *4:26 Panterek Bialy A: To będzie długa wypowiedź Wiki XD *4:26 Kotofanka=^.^= a: voshe *a; nic kufa nic *4:28 Panterek Bialy A: ??? *4:29 Kotofanka=^.^= a: japierdziele ale mi ladżyło *4:30 Panterek Bialy XD *A: No odpowiadaj!! *4:31 Kotofanka=^.^= a: Ale mi nic nie przyszło od cb *A: Cichaj XD Seba: Co?! To nie moja wina! 4:23 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Jak mogłeś o tym nie wiedzieć!? 4:26 Panterek Bialy A: To będzie długa wypowiedź Wiki XD *tyle co mam XDD *4:32 Panterek Bialy A: XDDD *4:32 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD *A: #ROZUMIENIE_POWAGI_SYTUACJI *4:32 Panterek Bialy A: No bo tyle napisałem XD *4:33 Kotofanka=^.^= a:xd a ja odpowiedziałam *a: ;-; *a: =(:*)( )-- <----------- pieseł mi wyszedł *A: ŻYJESZ? *4:54 Panterek Bialy Od początku XD *4:55 Kotofanka=^.^= ;-; *A: PISZESZ ŻE SEBA NIE WIEDZIAŁ ZE ON JEST POŁĄCZONY Z IRIS *A: Cichaj XD Seba: Co?! To nie moja wina! 4:23 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Jak mogłeś o tym nie wiedzieć!? 4:26 Panterek Bialy A: To będzie długa wypowiedź Wiki XD tyle co mam XDD 4:32 Panterek Bialy] *4:55 Panterek Bialy A: Wiem -_- *4:56 Kotofanka=^.^= A/; XDD *-,-, *4:56 Panterek Bialy A: Odpowiadaj!! *4:56 Kotofanka=^.^= A: ODPOWIEDZIŁAM *A: ;-; *4:57 Panterek Bialy A: Jak? *4:57 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Jak mogłeś o tym nie wiedzieć!? *a: a ty już potym nic nie napisałeś ;-;\ *4:57 Panterek Bialy A: Ok!! *4:57 Kotofanka=^.^= a: oko *4:57 Panterek Bialy Seba: Nie moja wina ona mi nic nie mówi *4:57 Kotofanka=^.^= a: a nie ok *Wiki -,- : a.. a...rjwjhj *Wiki: Pff.. *4:58 Panterek Bialy A: Co?! XD *4:58 Kotofanka=^.^= a: nic *a: ;-; *4:59 Panterek Bialy Iris: Było się spytać *4:59 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *4:59 Panterek Bialy Iris A: CHENG CHO NO TU!!! *4:59 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng": Idme *idzie do Iris *5:00 Panterek Bialy Iris A: Ale jak on wrócił z tej dziury?! *5:01 Kotofanka=^.^= A: ;-; ON TAM JEST GŁÓWNYM CZACIE *5:01 Panterek Bialy A: Aha *Iris przytula się do Cheng'a *5:02 Kotofanka=^.^= A: xd *PRZYTULA IRIS *5:04 Panterek Bialy Iris: Kocham cię *5:04 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Ja ciebie Też.. *a: za wolność *boys *5:04 Panterek Bialy A: Wolność i swobodę!!! *5:05 Kotofanka=^.^= a: xd *5:05 Panterek Bialy A: XD *5:05 Kotofanka=^.^= A: ŚPIEWAM *A: TO *A: Xd *5:06 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Ktoś tu jest?! *5:06 Kotofanka=^.^= ??! *Wiki: Ja? *5:06 Panterek Bialy Seba: Ja -_- *5:07 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Co ty tu robisz w końcu już nie jestem twoją "córką"? *5:07 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Ja jestem tu do Sebastiana *5:07 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki:?! *wychodzi z pokoju i zostawia ojca z Sebą *5:07 Panterek Bialy Seba: Do mnie?! *5:08 Kotofanka=^.^= Ojciec: Tak *5:08 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Wiem że pracujesz dla Filipa. Masz tu 1.000 euro i zniknij z życia Wiki *Seba: Nie wezmę tych pieniędzy!! *5:10 Kotofanka=^.^= A:?! *5:10 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Pamiętaj nie zaznasz spokoju *Ojciec wychodzi z domu Wiki *Wiki i Seby* *5:11 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ?!! *5:11 Panterek Bialy Seba: Skarbie... *5:11 Kotofanka=^.^= *wchodzi do pokoju *Wiki:? *5:12 Panterek Bialy Seba: Twój ojciec chciał mnie przekupić bym zniknął z twojego życia *5:12 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: On nie jest moim ojcem.. *Wiki: I już nigdy nie będzie *5:13 Panterek Bialy *Seba przytula Wiki *5:13 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki stuka wgłową w klatke seby XXD *5:13 Panterek Bialy Seba: Co się dzieje? *5:14 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nic. *5:14 Panterek Bialy Seba: Fajna zabawa? *5:14 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Jaka zabawa? *A: xd Jaka zabawa tak serios pytam XD *5:15 Panterek Bialy Seba: No z pukaniem w moją klatkę piersiową *5:16 Kotofanka=^.^= *Pacza na Sebe dziwnym spojrzeniem *5:16 Panterek Bialy *Całuje Wiki w czoło *5:17 Kotofanka=^.^= *uśmiecha lekko przerażającym uśmiechem DX *a:;-; *5:17 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki? *5:18 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Co? *5:18 Panterek Bialy Seba: Co się z tobą dzieje? *5:18 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ze mną? Nic.. *5:19 Panterek Bialy *Patrzy na Wiki przerażony *5:19 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Co sie tak paczasz? *5:20 Panterek Bialy Seba: Nie nic...-potrząsa głową *5:20 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wychodzi na balon i siada na jego skraju *5:20 Panterek Bialy *siada obok Wiki i obejmuje ją *A: Pokazało mi jądra XD *5:21 Kotofanka=^.^= *znowu zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać : XD: *wychodzi z balkony i łazi w kółko po domu *a: XD CZEMU JĄDRA CZEGO TY W INTERNECIE SZUKAŁĘŚ?! *5:21 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki? *A: Niczego!!! *5:21 Kotofanka=^.^= A: X *D *A: TSA.. WMAWIAJ TO SOBIE *5:22 Panterek Bialy A: No tylko bomby w hiroszimie XDA *XD* *5:22 Kotofanka=^.^= *nic nie odpowiada i nadal chodzi, szuka czegoś *a: ale bomba nie ma powiązania z Jarami *a: Jądrami/8 *5:22 Panterek Bialy *przytula Wiki od tyłu *A: Bomba jądrowa XD *5:22 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XDDD *a: xddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd *Wiki bierze ręce Seby i nadal czegoś szuka *5:23 Panterek Bialy Seba: Cheng!! *5:23 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng:? *5:23 Panterek Bialy Seba: Co jej jest!-ma zrozpaczony ton głosu *5:23 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Nic? *Cheng: Ona tak czasami ma jestem do tego przyzwyczajony.. *5:24 Panterek Bialy Iris: Cheng!! *5:24 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng":? *5:24 Panterek Bialy *Iris uderza Cheng'a w tył głowy *5:25 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Au co ci?! *Cheng: O co ci chodzi? *5:25 Panterek Bialy Iris: Bożeeeee *5:25 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng:? *Cheng: Seba nie przeszkadzaj jej ona musi znaleść *Cheng: To czego szuka *5:26 Panterek Bialy Iris: Ciesz się że cię kocham *5:26 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: -,- *Cheng: Ja ciebie też ale mogła byś mnie nie bić?! *5:27 Panterek Bialy Iris: Inaczej byś zginął *5:27 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Dlaczego?! *;-; *5:27 Panterek Bialy Iris: Nie ważne-mówi przesłodzonym głosem *5:28 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng:? *Cheng: Mniejsza, Tak jak mówiłem nie przeszkadzaj jej *5:28 Panterek Bialy Seba: Czego szuka? *5:30 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Tego nie mogę ci powiedzieć.. Rodzinna Tajemnica jak ze chce sama ci powie *znajduje Wiki: Haaa.. Znalazłam *Chowa to coś pod koszulkę i ucieka do innego pokoju który zamyka *5:32 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki? *puka do pokoju *5:32 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Hymmm. *? *5:33 Panterek Bialy Seba: Co znalazłaś? *5:33 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nic.. *5:33 Panterek Bialy Seba: Dooobrzeee *5:35 Kotofanka=^.^= *Zaczyna mówić coś po japońsku widocznie się modli *5:35 Panterek Bialy Seba: Okeeeeej??? *5:37 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki nadal gada coś po japońsku głównie słychać tylko Oyashiro-sama i Watanagashi *5:38 Panterek Bialy Seba: Cheng co ona mówi *5:41 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Modli się do lokalnego bóstwa w Japonii w Hinamizawie modli się do Oyashiro-samy i prosi o.....*podlatuje do drzwi Cheng: Wiki mogę wejść!? *5:41 Panterek Bialy Seba: O co?! *5:42 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Tak pewnie Cheng *wraca do modlitwy *Cheng teleportuje się do Wiki *Szepcze coś do niej ale tak niezrozumiałego że nic nie słychać DX *5:44 Panterek Bialy Iris: Mogę wejść? *5:44 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nie.. *5:45 Panterek Bialy Iris: Ehhh *5:46 Kotofanka=^.^= *Przestaje się modlić i chowa tamtą rzecz, otwiera drzwi, zapala świece i staje na środku pokoju. *5:46 Panterek Bialy Iris: Cheng co się dzieje?! *5:47 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Csi... *Cheng: Teraz musicie być cicho *zaczynają same gasnąć niektóre świece *5:53 Panterek Bialy Seba: Co się dzieje? *5:53 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Csii.. *5:53 Panterek Bialy Alexandra: *Al: Hej ludzie!!! *5:54 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki siada na podłodze i zamyka oczy *Cheng: Cicho! *5:54 Panterek Bialy A: Alexandra weszła!!! *5:54 Kotofanka=^.^= >:( *coś się dzieje ale to napisze u mnie w opku na WTT więc to pominmy *30 MIN PÓŹNIEJ *5:54 Panterek Bialy A: XDDJ *5:55 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki wstaje i gasi wszystkie świece jak gdyby nigdy nic *a: koniec pisania XD Daria przyszłą ;-; *5:55 Panterek Bialy A: XD *5:56 Kotofanka=^.^= a: logika *a: *a: przecież jak Daria przyjdzie to bym pisała sama XD *a: ;-; BO TY NA CZACIE SIEDZISZ *5:56 Panterek Bialy A: XD *5:57 Kotofanka=^.^= a: no i co się tak szczerzysz ja na ciebie paczam pamiętaj ;-; *5:57 Panterek Bialy A: XD *5:57 Kotofanka=^.^= Aa: NIE SZCZERZ SIĘ TAK *5:58 Panterek Bialy A: ;-; *5:58 Kotofanka=^.^= a: hahahahaha *a: O^O *5:58 Panterek Bialy A: XDDD *5:59 Kotofanka=^.^= a: nie szczerz się tak powiedziałam1 *!* *5:59 Panterek Bialy A: Hahahahhahaha *5:59 Kotofanka=^.^= a: flkel][ *5:59 Panterek Bialy Al: Halo!!!! *5:59 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki bierze to co schowała pod bluzkę i wychodzi.. *Chowa to coś gdzieś w pokoju *schodzi na dół *6:00 Panterek Bialy Al: Iris kuźwa choć tu!!!!! *Iris: Al?! *6:00 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Po co ci Iris?! *6:00 Panterek Bialy *Iris przytula Al *6:00 Kotofanka=^.^= *podlatuje do Iris i przy tym pacza dziwnie na Al *6:01 Panterek Bialy Iris: Tęskniłam!!!! *6:01 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki robi sobie coś do jedzenia *6:01 Panterek Bialy Seba: Al! *Przytula Al *6:02 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wraca na góre zastając Sebe przytulającego Al *;-; *Puszcza talerz i pacza się na nich *;-; *6:02 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki poznaj Alexandrę *Seba: Wiki!? *6:02 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Cofa się powoli do tyłu *6:02 Panterek Bialy Seba: Alexandra to moja siostra *6:02 Kotofanka=^.^= *po czym siada na ziemie i nadal się pacza *6:03 Panterek Bialy Al: Ja z tym debilem!? Hahahhaha *wbiega po schodach do Wiki *6:03 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki nadal sie pacza *6:04 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki dobrze się czujesz? *siada przestraszony przed Wiki *6:04 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki zaczynają się trząść uszy ;-; *6:04 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki spokojnie *6:05 Kotofanka=^.^= *Uszy wiki zaczynają być różno kolorowe xD *BIAŁE, CZARNE, CZERWONE, NIEBIESKIE, ZIELONE I WGL *KUMASZ NI? *6:05 Panterek Bialy Seba: Cheng co jej?! *6:06 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Ym.......................................................... Nie wiem tego sam teraz nie wiem *;-; *6:06 Panterek Bialy Seba: Ona jest zazdrosna?! *6:07 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: W to wątpie *;-; *Cheng: Ty i Al jesteście do siebie podobni więc nie musiała jej nigdy widzieć ona poprostu wiedziała że to twoja siostra *z/w *jj *uszy wiki przestają się trząść i znów mają naturalny szary kolor *6:09 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki? *6:10 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki rusza szybko głową *Wiki: Coś się stało? *Wiki: że tak siedzimy? *6:10 Panterek Bialy Al: Hej ^^ *6:10 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: O jestes chyba siostra Seby tak? *6:11 Panterek Bialy Al: Tak ^^ *6:11 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Jesteście strasznie podobni miło mi cię poznać *6:11 Panterek Bialy Al: Ja podobna do tego debila? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie *Al: Jestem Alexandra ale wszyscy mówią mi Al *6:12 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Mówie ci :3 jak dwie krople wody ^^ i tak wiem że Al ;-; *6:12 Panterek Bialy Al: Nie no tylko z wyglądu *Seba: Tylko *Iris: Seba oddaj moje miraculum Al! *6:13 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Seba ale możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego siedzimy na ziemi? *6:13 Panterek Bialy Seba: Bo ja się przytulałem z Al ty weszłaś puściłaś talerz i usiadłaś a uszy ci zmieniały koloe *Kolor* *6:14 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki; Co? *6:14 Panterek Bialy Seba: Tak było *6:14 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nic takiego nie robiłam.. Ja cały czas siedziałam na dole dlatego nie wiem co ja tu wgl robie *6:14 Panterek Bialy Iris: SEBA ODDAJ MNIE AL!!! *Seba: Czemu?! *6:15 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Oddaj ją Al to ci dobrze zrobi; *6:15 Panterek Bialy Iris: Będzie higienicznej ^^ *6:15 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: -,- *6:16 Panterek Bialy *Seba oddaje Miraculum Iris Al *6:17 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Właśnie sobie przyponiałam *Wiki: Ta dziewczyna co miała miraculous lisa oddała go mojemu bratui *6:17 Panterek Bialy Iris: Co?! *6:18 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: no dzwoniła do mnie zanim zaczełam szukać ... no i wgl *6:18 Panterek Bialy Al: A kiedy twój brat przyjedzie? *6:19 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nie wiem trochę długo jedzie się z Hinamizawy *6:19 Panterek Bialy Al: Aha ^^ *6:21 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nawet nie myśl o tym o czym myślisz związanego z moim bratem ;-; *Wiki: Eh...4 *6:21 Panterek Bialy Al: Ja o niczym nie myślę! *6:21 Kotofanka=^.^= WIki: yhym *;-; *Wiki* *6:22 Panterek Bialy >>week later<< *6:22 Kotofanka=^.^= *dzownek do drzwi *Wiki: Ide otworzyć *otwiera drzwi' *Wiki: Hahashi!!!!!!! *rzuca się na szyje Hahashiemu *6:23 Panterek Bialy Al: Hej...*znika za drzwiami w kuchni *6:23 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki:? AL? *6:23 Panterek Bialy Al: (boże ratuj jestem w raju!!!!) *6:23 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki łapie Kyo za rękę i prowadzi do Seby *~Wiki Al nie myśl o tym nie możecie być razem jestem zaręczona z Sebą co znaczy że jesteście rodziną ;-; *6:24 Panterek Bialy Seba: Hej ^^ *6:24 Kotofanka=^.^= * to było w myślach Al *Kyo: Hej.. Wiki kto to ? *6:24 Panterek Bialy Seba: Jestem narzeczonym Wiki *6:24 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: To mój przyszły monsz ^^ *Kyo: Tak szybko się pobierasz?!@ *6:25 Panterek Bialy Al: (dlaczego taki ktoś jak on musi być w rodzinie!!!) *Al: A co nie mogą? *6:25 Kotofanka=^.^= *bierze głowe wiki po pache i przejeżdża jej kilka razy po głowie pięścią co rozwala jej fryzurę *Wiki: Hahashi! *Kyo: Hha .. nnie no mogą *6:26 Panterek Bialy *Al uderza Hahashi'ego w głowę *Al: ZOSTAW JĄ!!!! *6:26 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo patrzy się na Al *Kyo: Nie rób tego więcej *-,- *6:26 Panterek Bialy Al: Czemu? ^^ *6:27 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Poprostu nie rób *patrzy dziwnie na Al *6:27 Panterek Bialy Al: Bo??? *6:28 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Bo jestem od ciebie starszy po 2 naruszasz moją przestrzeń nietykalną za co mogę ci pozwać do sądu *Wiki: Hahashi a ty znwou z tym sądowaniem *kopie Kyo w tyłek *6:28 Panterek Bialy Al: Sztywniak *6:28 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Eh.. *Kyo:... *6:29 Panterek Bialy Al: Co panie "jestem poważny"? *6:29 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nom musisz mu wybaczyć nie ufa nieznajomym *6:30 Panterek Bialy Al: Nie znajomym phi. *Al: Gdyby mnie poznał bałby się zostać sam w domu *Seba: Potwierdzam *6:30 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki na szepcie do Kyo: Robisz z siebie debila... Bądź takim samym jak zawsze a nie sztywanikiem *Kyo: Heh ja się niczego nie boje *! *6:31 Panterek Bialy Al: Ta na pewno *6:31 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Al nie wiesz co mówisz ;-; Hahashi nie jest tym za kogo go uważasz *6:32 Panterek Bialy Al: Ma miraculum lisa *6:32 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Mam no i co z tego?! *Kyo: Hunter! *Hunter: Coś chcesz? *6:33 Panterek Bialy Iris: O NIE!!!! *6:33 Kotofanka=^.^= Hunter: Iris! * *6:33 Panterek Bialy Iris: NIE ZBLIŻAJ SIĘ DO MNIE!!!!! *6:33 Kotofanka=^.^= Hunter:? *6:34 Panterek Bialy Iris: Jeszcze pamiętam twoje słowa! *6:34 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Hunter chcesz może ciastka karmelowe? specjalnie kupowałam *Hunter: Jasne *Hunter: Nie wiem o co ci chodzi? *Iris *6:34 Panterek Bialy Iris: Debil pffff *6:35 Kotofanka=^.^= Hunter:? *zajada się ciastkami *6:36 Panterek Bialy Iris: Al masz galaretkę? *Al: Jasne ^^ *Al daje Iris galaretkę borówkową *6:38 Kotofanka=^.^= Hunter: Iris ja naprawde nie wiem o co ci chodzi *6:39 Panterek Bialy Iris: Ja ciebie nie znam *6:40 Kotofanka=^.^= Hunter: Eh.... Kyo i powiedz co ja mam zrobić jak jej mówie ze to nie ja! kurcze ona nie rozumie że to było 2 kwami Filipa które zmieniało kształt a a zostałęm zamknięty gdzieś chuj wie gzie *gdzie* *6:41 Panterek Bialy Iris: Bo ci kurde uwierzę *przewraca oczami *6:41 Kotofanka=^.^= Hunter: Wiki możesz zrobić to o co prosiłem cię przez telefon? *Wiki: A tak jasne *Podchodzi do Iris kładzie jej ręke na głowie to samo robi z Hunterem *6:42 Panterek Bialy Iris: ??? *6:42 Kotofanka=^.^= *Pokazuje Iris co robił Hunter w tej chwili kiedy ona był zmuszana *6:42 Panterek Bialy *Iris znika *6:42 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki widzi że Hunter był zamknięty *6:42 Panterek Bialy Seba: Iris!!! *Phantom: Hej Al!!!! *6:43 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Iris?! *Cheng: Iris.. Kotku gdzie jesteś!? *6:44 Panterek Bialy Iris: Nie chce z nim gadać *6:44 Kotofanka=^.^= a: kurfa *ona znwu po mnie przyszła *Panterek Bialy Iris: Cheng *Iris pojawia się przed Cheng'iem *9:13 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng:? *9:14 Panterek Bialy *Iris całuje i wtula się w Cheng'a *9:14 Kotofanka=^.^= (CHENG JEST OBOK NIEJ AL WŁAŚNIE SIĘ KŁÓCIŁA Z KYO JAK COŚ XD) *Cheng oddaje pocałunek *9:15 Panterek Bialy Al: Kyo nie wiesz co się działo a się dziwisz czemu Iris mu nie ufa?! *9:17 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Wiem co się stało jestem połączony z Hunterem więc widziałem to samo a po 2 Wiki mi mówiła *a: żyj.. *9:52 Panterek Bialy Al: Boże co ja gadam?! *9:53 Kotofanka=^.^= ?? *a: czej bo ja nadal pisze tą creepy XD jeszcze 5 min i kończe XD *a: jj Seba *10:08 Panterek Bialy A: Seby nie ma *10:08 Kotofanka=^.^= a: jak to xd *10:09 Panterek Bialy A: To ja Al *10:09 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ;-; daj sebe do telefonu *;-; *10:09 Panterek Bialy A: Ok *10:09 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD *10:10 Panterek Bialy A: Heh *10:10 Kotofanka=^.^= A: Seba? *10:10 Panterek Bialy A: Tak Al przez Jeff'a płacze *10:11 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD wiesz Jeff jest psycholem i sadystą tak jak Wiki nie dziw się wkońcu tto ona go stworzyłą XD *10:12 Panterek Bialy A: Tak tylko ona patrzy w jeden punkt i nic nie mówi teraz *AL: NIE WIESZ PRZEZ CO ONA PRZESZŁA KYO!!!! *10:14 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Ale że kto XD Iris wiem przeszła przez to samo co Wiki *10:14 Panterek Bialy AL: Tak tylko ona została wydana przez własnego brata *10:15 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Zrozum że to nie był Hunter *Kyo: Widziałem gdzie on wtedy był przecież Wiki mi pokazywała **Al: Kyo nie wiesz co się działo a się dziwisz czemu Iris mu nie ufa?! **9:17 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Wiem co się stało jestem połączony z Hunterem więc widziałem to samo a po 2 Wiki mi mówiła **a: żyj.. **9:52 Panterek Bialy Al: Boże co ja gadam?! **9:53 Kotofanka=^.^= ?? **a: czej bo ja nadal pisze tą creepy XD jeszcze 5 min i kończe XD **a: jj Seba **10:08 Panterek Bialy A: Seby nie ma **10:08 Kotofanka=^.^= a: jak to xd **10:09 Panterek Bialy A: To ja Al **10:09 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ;-; daj sebe do telefonu **;-; **10:09 Panterek Bialy A: Ok **10:09 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD **10:10 Panterek Bialy A: Heh **10:10 Kotofanka=^.^= A: Seba? **10:10 Panterek Bialy A: Tak Al przez Jeff'a płacze **10:11 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD wiesz Jeff jest psycholem i sadystą tak jak Wiki nie dziw się wkońcu tto ona go stworzyłą XD **10:12 Panterek Bialy A: Tak tylko ona patrzy w jeden punkt i nic nie mówi teraz **AL: NIE WIESZ PRZEZ CO ONA PRZESZŁA KYO!!!! **10:14 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Ale że kto XD Iris wiem przeszła przez to samo co Wiki **10:14 Panterek Bialy AL: Tak tylko ona została wydana przez własnego brata **10:15 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Zrozum że to nie był Hunter **Kyo: Widziałem gdzie on wtedy był przecież Wiki mi pokazywała-,- **10:16 Panterek Bialy AL: Ale ktoś taki sam jak on a ona jest wrażliwa!! **10:16 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: No ale chyba powinna mu uwierzyć dostała dowody ;-; **10:17 Panterek Bialy *AL całuje Kyo **A: WUT?! **10:17 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Co ty robisz?! **10:17 Panterek Bialy AL: N-nie w-wie-em! **10:17 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Nie słyszałaś że starszych się nie podrywa?! Ja mam 23 lata ty masz 16! **Wiki:?! **Wiki; Że... Wut?!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 **10:19 Panterek Bialy AL: NIE WIEM CZEMU TO ZROBIŁAM!! **10:19 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Super.. Wiki czy ona tu z wami mieszka? **Wiki: W sumie to nie wiem na razie u nas nocowała ale na dłuższą metę to musisz się pytać Seby **Kyo: Seba ona u was mieszka? **10:20 Panterek Bialy Seba: Przecież nie jest pełnoletnia **10:21 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: To wgl jak ona tu przyjechałą!? **?!?!? **10:21 Panterek Bialy AL: Przybiegłam **10:22 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Okej **10:22 Panterek Bialy *nagle Al ma wilcze uszy i ogon **10:22 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Ja chcę mieć oddzielny pokój **Kyo: Boshe.. Jeszcze Lepiej! **10:22 Panterek Bialy AL: Co ci nie pasuje?! **10:23 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Hahashi To że ty jesteś inny to tylko wina naszych rodziców . Rozumiem twoje poczucie ale tego nie odwrócisz **Wiki: Nic Al to nasza rodzinna sprawa **Kyo: Rozmawiałaś z nim ostatnio? **10:23 Panterek Bialy AL: Niedługo będziemy rodziną powinniśmy wiedzieć **10:24 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Tak... Źle to się skończyło nie pamiętałam połowy dnia wiesz trudno jest się z nim dogadać **Kyo: Dowiesz się w swoim czasie **10:24 Panterek Bialy *Seba patrzy na Kyo i Wiki spod książki **10:25 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Serio? Kurcze chyba pierwszy raz tak zareagował co nie? **10:25 Panterek Bialy Seba: Nie jestem z natury ciekawski ale mnie interesuje ta wasza tajemnica **10:26 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Tak.. Ale potem się modliłam i znowu rozmawiałam było lepiej ale po tym Seba coś mówił że dziwnie się patrzyłam i uszy zmieniały mi kolor **Kyo: Rozumiem Seba ale ja ci tego nie moge powiedzieć **Kyo: To już musi ci powiedzieć Wiki **Kyo: Wika myślę że ta rozmowa może się źle skończyć DX **10:26 Panterek Bialy A: AL coś kombinuje XD **10:27 Kotofanka=^.^= a: tak jak mówiłam ta historia o której mówią będzie u mnie na wtt **XD **10:27 Panterek Bialy A: Ale na głównym! **10:27 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD **A: XDD **A: XDDD **A: XDDDD **10:28 Panterek Bialy AL A: O to jak się pozbyć jędzy **10:28 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD **Wiki: Kyo serio tak myślisz? **10:29 Panterek Bialy AL A: Wytłumacz Jeff'owi bo ona nigdy nie zostawi seby w spokoju! **10:29 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Tak.. **A: ALE JA NIE MAM WPŁYWU NA JEFF;A **10:29 Panterek Bialy A: AL mnie ratuje! **10:30 Kotofanka=^.^= A: XD **10:30 Panterek Bialy A: XD **10:31 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Seba uwierz mi nie chcesz wiedzieć tej tajemnicy **10:31 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wątpię ale okej ufam ci słonko **10:31 Kotofanka=^.^= 'Wiki: -,- Możesz mi mówić jak chcesz ale nie słonko": **10:33 Panterek Bialy Seba: Czemu? **Seba: Czemu? **10:33 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nie lubie tego słowa **Kyo: Nigdy nie lubiła nawet jak sie mówiło Słońce **10:34 Panterek Bialy Seba: Dobrze **10:34 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Hahashi! Czy mógłbyś nie mówić nikomu co się działo jeszcze w Japonii!? **10:35 Panterek Bialy *z pokoju Al wylatuje piła tarczowa **AL: Cholera!! **10:35 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: ?! *Kyo łapie piłę w ręce i ją łamie w pół **10:35 Panterek Bialy AL: To nic takiego! **10:35 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: NIE WGL TYLKO PIŁA **-,- **10:35 Panterek Bialy AL: Kyo moja piła!!! *obok Al pojawia się nowa piła **AL: Danke! **10:36 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Przykro mi Ale leciała prosto w Wiki, a ja zawsze byłem jej obrońcą i będe **10:37 Panterek Bialy Seba: AL by ją zniszczyła znam zbyt dobrze moją kochaną siostrzyczkę **AL: Nie nazywaj mnie tak! *z ulicy dobiegają krzyki **10:38 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Rozumiem cię Seba ale ja mam taki sam charakter jak Wiki jak chcę to to robię i koniec , a obiecałem rodzicom że będę ją chronił i ją chronię,.. Właśnie Wiki jak tak Matka bo o ojca nie ptam **Wiki: z Matką spczk **10:38 Panterek Bialy Seba: Robota woła **10:39 Kotofanka=^.^= *zmienia się: Szot: Pora postraszyć! Cheng: Czas przepowiedzieć przyszłość! **10:39 Panterek Bialy Seba: Phantom pokaż dziką wolę. Stalker ukarz pełnię! **10:39 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo się zmineia: Hunter: Pola zapolować! **10:39 Panterek Bialy AL: Iris zmień kształt! **10:39 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ty zakarzdzym razem zmieniasz zawołanie st **10:39 Panterek Bialy A: Naprawdę? **A: XD **10:40 Kotofanka=^.^= a: tak **;-; **10:40 Panterek Bialy A: Sll **A: Skleroza boli XD **10:40 Kotofanka=^.^= A": XD **10:40 Panterek Bialy A: To potem dasz odpowiednie **10:40 Kotofanka=^.^= *Hahashi i Wiki wybiegają pierwsi **a: nie bo sama nie pamiętam XD **a: ale do wtt będe dawała te same **10:41 Panterek Bialy *Aj znika a Seba zmienia się w dym **Al* **10:41 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: CO to kufa jest!? **10:42 Panterek Bialy Seba: Nie wiem kocia boginko **10:42 Kotofanka=^.^= Ktoś: Jestem zmiennobydle! i Zamierzam odebrać wam wasze miraculous! **a: XD ZMIENNOBYDLE XD **A: ZJABIŚCIE TO ZROBIŁAM XD **10:42 Panterek Bialy AL: Ej ja tu zmieniam postać!!!! **10:43 Kotofanka=^.^= ZmiennoBylde: Cicho siedź **WC: WIĘCEJ ICH MATKA NIE MIAŁA?! **10:43 Panterek Bialy AL: Nie kibelku!!! **10:43 Kotofanka=^.^= ZmiennoBydle: Spokojnie panie zabiore wszystkie **10:44 Panterek Bialy AL: Poczuj smak krwi. KSZTAŁT ŚMIERCI! **10:44 Kotofanka=^.^= *ZMIENNOBYDLE UNIKA ATAKU AL I RZUCA NIĄ W ZIEMIE **10:44 Panterek Bialy AL: Debil :* *AL znika **10:45 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Hahashi jak za dawnych lat :F **Kyo: Masz racje **Wiki: Szczęśliwa Przyszłość! *przewiduje **Kyo: Wzrok łowcy! **a: powtórka **a: tego nie było **a: XD **Kyo: Sekret Łowcy **! *Wiki wraz z Kyo współpracują i Seba nie musi się ruszać z miejsca **Wiki: STRASZNA PRZEPOWIEDNIA! **10:51 Panterek Bialy *nad potworem pojawia się piła tarczowa **AL: Nie no to bydle jest głupie **AL: Kształt lisa!! **10:53 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki:? **10:53 Panterek Bialy *AL zmienia się w lisa i uderza bydle piłą tarczową **Seba: Wataha czasu *zmienia się w wilka ninje **10:55 Kotofanka=^.^= aa:z/w **10:55 Panterek Bialy Ok **10:58 Kotofanka=^.^= a:kjjj **\ -,- Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach